scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Antoal
Antoals are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. Gregory and friends encounter these enemies in the grasslands of Bubble Beach and underground. Physical Appearance Antoals are simply large coal body-colored ants that have mandibbles, orange colored eyes, and six legs. Somewhat in the picture on the right, they resemble an ant in its larvae stage. Origin Of Name Antoal's name is a portmanteau of "ant", as in to its species, and "coal", referring to its color and body structure. Development Antoal's drawing inspiration was by Choomba, a large Goomba-like Mario enemy from the game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Attacks Antoals simply attack by creating smoke, then charging at the players, or by spitting fireballs. The smoke indentifies who it attacks by forming certain symbols. For example, if the smoke turns into a paintbrush, it'll attack Gregory; if it turns into a fire, it will attack Fire (Emberette shares the same symbol). Their charging attacks can be countered by using the players' weapons, but will have to be timed. Their fireball attacks can also be countered with weapons as well as being timed, for their fireball attacks will sometimes do tricky manueveurs. However, since these enemies are powerful but don't have good speed, they never appear alone, and will always have one on the field along with Coalmites. The Coalmites also act as food for Antoal, as well as aiding it during battles. When Antoals eat the Coalmites, their number of attacks increases as well as increasing speed for each charging attack, making the battle a bit harder. However, using fire attacks will feed them, recovering their HP, but hate Ice attacks. It would be best to use Ice and Icelia to battle these enemies, for they have the upper hand. Wolfember and Black Shifty can also battle these enemies. ''Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars'' "What the hell?! You're a strange-looking ant.....that stands...I think we need more ants like you!" ''-Antoal, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpus: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. In Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars, Antoals appear at the Challenge Tower, along with Coalmites. They are also seen outside of the Challenge Tower. In this game, it is known that Antoals can actually speak human language. 'Attacks' "Coalmites are my only source of food for survival." ''-Antoal's Mind Thought, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Antoals simply attack by using their mandibbles. They also appear with Coalmites, as well as other allies. Unlike their attacks in Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, they can use some special attacks that are used by some fire, rock, and ground enemies. Some attacks that were used by Fire enemies are Fire Blast, Fireball, Fire Bite, and Fire Orb. The other attacks that were used by rock and ground enemies are Earthquake, Stone Mound, Rockslide, Mud Blast, Dirt Lob, Stone Shot, and Rocky Rain. Most likely, Rocky Rain is their powerful move. This attack creates raining rocks, just like other raining attacks. It hits all players on the field. Stound Mound is a move where some ground enemies create a mound on a player, which turns into stone, and blows them up. This attack also lowers the foe's attack stat by one. Rockslide is a move that some rock enemies can use. Just like a real-life rockslide, boulders slide from the back of the enemies towards the players, inflincting damage on all of them. It may also lower the foe's speed stat by one. Fireball is simply a weak move used by weak fire enemies, but can also set enemies on fire, causing a burn status. Fire Bite is also a move that some fire enemies can use. Instead of fangs or teeth, they use their mandibbles. It can also cause a burn status. Stone Shot isn't a very powerful move, but can increase the damage if it is continued being used. Dirt Lob is simply just hurling a lob of dirt at foes, which lowers their accuracy stat. Fire Blast is a powerful move, in which the foe is hit with an outrageous blast of great fire, which also inflincts the burn status. Fire Orb, like some orb moves, can also set foes on fire, giving them the burn status. Antoals have great attack power and good defense, but less Sp. Atk stat, for they aren't very good at using special attacks. It is best to take them out by using special attacks. Trivia *Antoal's attacks are similar to Choomba's attacks from the Mario game, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. The only differences in their attacks is that Antoal's smokes turn into symbols that structures the characters, and, instead of eating the Coalbits like Choombas do, they eat Coalmites. *Just like in Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, they eat the Coalmites for more attacks, but in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars, eating them only just boosts their attack stat by one. *In the Challenge Tower of the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars, their Mind Thought relates to them relying on Coalmites for their survival, or they might die from the lack of coal food.